The Actress
by Andrivette
Summary: Getting a job in a big-time town like Lindblum is hard, but someone may just have the solution this country girl is looking for - as long as he can pass her test, first, of course.


Well, this was just dandy.

You would think since they had a whole dang district dedicated to them, they would be a little more inviting. Well, that's what Ruby would think, anyway. City-folk always were so snooty, acting like she had no sense just because she was a country girl. Well, it was them who had no sense! They didn't know a fine actress when they saw one, that was for sure! It doesn't matter where someone comes from, as long as they know how to get where they're going. Ruby had been studying drama since she was a little girl! Well, if the fairy-tales her mama read her at night counted as study, at the very least. But she had gotten her hands on some actual plays over the years, and boy, was she ever hooked! That Lord Avon could tell a good tale, as long as you could get past his funny way of telling it.

But so far, not a single dang proprietor in this huge Theater District seemed to think she was cut out to be an actress! There was a heap of manure if she ever smelled it. Was she going to let that stop her from trying, though? Of course not! What she was going to do was hike up her skirts and barge into this here theater and tell them she demanded to have an audition—

"Shh!"

"What?"

The woman stationed in front of the inside door waved her hands frantically. "There's a play going on inside! Unless you have a ticket, I'll have to ask you to leave!"

Ruby narrowed her eyes and huffed, storming back out the way she came.

"I can't believe outta all the people in this big ol' town, nobody's got even one second to speak to a dag-nab actress!" she cried out to no one in particular, resting against the building she had just exited in defeat. "How long am I gonna have to wait 'til someone takes me seriously?"

"You're an actress, huh?"

Ruby glanced up to see a man with stitches across his face and chest addressing her. "And what kind o' character are you supposed to be?" She pushed off the wall, inspecting him with both hands on her hips. "Sure is a weird getup. Ain't nothin' I'd expect to see in no Lord Avon play, that's fer sure."

His face flushed crimson. "I'm not an actor," he hissed between grit teeth.

"Then what are ya?" Ruby goaded with a smirk.

"I'm …" he lifted his hands, then sighed. "Somebody who may be interested in your particular talents."

Her eyebrow raised, curiosity peaked. "That right? So ya run a theater? Sure don't look like a business owner, neither—"

"I don't own a theater, either, but, uh— Well, my boss does, in a sense—"

"Yer boss owns a theater?" Her face lit with promise. "Why didn't ya just say so? Take me to 'im, darlin'!"

"Well, there's something you might want to know before—"

"I don't give a hoot 'n' a holler, take me there already!" She snatched his hand in hers, dragging him along the sidewalk. "Is it this way—"

"Now, wait!" He dug his heels into the ground, stopping her before they had traveled two feet. "You should know what you're getting into, first. There's honor even among thieves, you know."

She turned to face him, eyes widening. "Thieves?" she parroted.

"Good thieves, even." She could swear he was smiling with pride.

"And ya said ya got honor, huh?"

He frowned, then. "Of course. We're not like just any two-bit criminal running the streets."

"I don't believe ya."

"What!"

She pulled her hand back, crossing her arms indignantly. "I said I don't believe ya! I can't see yer eyes!"

"What does that have to do with—"

"Pull up that weirdo headband thing ya got on yer head and lemme see 'em."

He scowled. "Listen, lady, I don't take this off for anybody—"

"You want an actress or not?" They stared one another down.

"Fine, whatever," he relented, slowly raising his hands to push the accessory above his eyebrows. "Happy now?"

She leaned forward and peered into his eyes for several moments, long enough for her to see the red coming back to his cheeks. Then she snapped upright with a smile. "Well ain't you one handsome feller."

He pulled the wrap back into its normal position, scowling at her again with no less red a face. "Yeah, okay. So are you in?"

"'Course I am!" she beamed, grabbing his hand again. "Lead the way, uh … What's yer name?"

"Blank," he grumbled.

"And you can just call me Ruby, partner," she winked, "since I know yer too shy ta ask."

Blank groaned, his face reaching the color of cherries. "This is way more than I bargained for."


End file.
